


玻璃眼

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: walter/jesse，有暴力什么的
Kudos: 2





	玻璃眼

我猜，很少有人杀人的时候能有那样的觉悟……那种“我还会杀死更多人的觉悟”。至少我没有。杀掉那些毒贩后，我依然心存侥幸，认为沾血的事也许不会太多。但是那天我任那个女人在眼前死去。然后我又看着更多人死……在飞机相撞的巨响中，一颗玻璃眼球掉进我家泳池里。还有只粉红的毛绒熊，湿漉漉的，不知道曾拿在哪个孩子的手里。电视上播起空难新闻，那个搞砸了的空中管制员的脸出现在屏幕上，我记得在酒馆里和他喝过一杯，我当时就有一种模糊的预感，直到他们说：他是一个被悲伤吞没的父亲，他的女儿最近才死于吸毒过量。那个在我的注视下被呕吐物噎死的女人，那个拿着粉红熊的死去的小男孩或小女孩，他们的形象重合在一起。我把那颗玻璃眼珠收在抽屉里，它一直在那里，问我，你能这样看着我吗？你能忍受我吗？这些后果已经慢慢出现。但我总想我活不到需要完全承担它们的时候。在一切开始之前，拿到诊断书的我冲进厕所呕吐，一阵绝望过后是前所未有的平静。

  
我大学的时候，为了满足专业外的学分要求而去学了一点文学。我在课前读了麦克白，虽然中学读过，那时再看的感觉却完全不一样了。麦克白刚从女巫口中得知他将成为国王，身边的班柯却问：将军，您为什么像是害怕这好消息似的？期末考卷上我空了问这段的题，又忘了回去做。我还是拿了A，也就不在意正确答案是什么了。再后来我用过剩的资质拿到一个高中教职，教化学。有天放学后，我在黄昏的教室里整理试卷，随手批改了两份，有一份正是杰西的。我在卷子上写，太可笑了，你上课完全没听吗？你非常需要补习。然后我突然觉得愤怒。我坐在那里一直坐到天黑，什么也没做，只是看着窗外面。操场上田径训练的声音弱下去，打在我脸上的光块逐渐变暗。时间就那样过去了。回过神来时我感到恐惧，我认为我知道了不该知道的事情。之后又有无数相似的时刻，我不断感到失望、害怕。与此同时那个困扰我的答案却日益清晰：麦克白害怕是因为他早已准备好去谋杀。

  
我还是杰西的化学老师时经常对他发火，经常对他说他会一事无成。我知道他卖点大麻，还在学校砖墙上画屌。所有老师都知道，但他还没被抓到过。某次他在课上偷偷打手枪，对着桌屉里一本成人杂志，我实在忍不下去，拿走了那本杂志，放学的时候叫他到没人的办公室。他没有提前逃掉，这方面倒是很乖。我举着那本杂志，然后我对他说，你会进监狱，在那里你就会像这些女人一样，既然你长得还不错，我会说你在里面能活得很舒服。我从没有对学生说过那么恶毒的话，但以往也没有问题学生在我的课上做这事。他看起来很吃惊——我不知道为什么，几乎是有点受伤和怨恨的表情，我立刻后悔了，以为他会揍我，但是他没有，而是背着书包走了。那个时候我没有想到，有一天我会在家里的双人床上操他，如果知道的话我也许会对他好一些的。他的聪明，他的好心，他的单纯，通通浪费在不对的地方，不是说没有，这些东西他都是有的，但又有什么用。

  
有个晚上我在干他，窗格影子落到他的后背，我伸手摸那一段细长的暗影，抚上那孩子一节一节突起的脊椎，那么瘦。像美国丽人里，中年男人突然发现他想要的高中女孩竟是处女似的，我一下子觉得杰西很可怜。很多年前我还给过他那么多不及格和尖刻话——他最后拿到毕业证了吗？他始终没发声，只是趴着闷头抽烟，那种气味很甜的便宜香烟，在黑暗中烧出一个橘红的光点，能让他稍微分点神。他没有对此抗议，反正他到的时候基本都嗑了药，这也就是说他会很放松，温顺，也不太感觉到痛。有次我拿掉杰西的烟，让他张开嘴，把烟灰抖进那粉红湿暗的口腔里。他说：海森堡先生，你可真变态。然后像个小孩儿一样咯咯笑起来。

  
接下来的时间他都在乱动舌头，做怪脸，说俏皮话，想把嘴里粘着的灰烬弄下来。我叫杰西别动。他说你为什么不阻止我？我掐住他的脖子继续操他，他的喉结像个果核。他挣扎了一会儿便老实下来，眼里蓄着点眼泪。好了，没关系的。我终于安抚他，摸摸他潮湿的头发，自己躺在旁边。这时候我们都已经了事了。他坐起来，在一团乱的床头柜上摸到火机和烟，又点上一根，我对之前的行为多少有点抱歉，就没管他。等烟烧完了，杰西像突然想起了什么，侧着身子蜷缩起来，往我这边挨了挨，我背对着他，但依然感觉到他的视线。他闻起来有香烟和斯凯勒习惯用的肥皂的味道。

  
你受得了这些吗？他问。受得了什么？我想这样问，但没有说出口，因为我感到恐怖。我扭过头看他，以为他的眼中会充满仇恨，可是那里什么情绪都没有，像两颗湛蓝的玻璃弹球。


End file.
